Penumbra
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Melihat gerhana tak jelas di cuaca yang tak jelas, namun kemudian yang bisa mengamati gerhana tak jelas ini adalah orang yang tak jelas. Untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge. Pairing: Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal). Spesial untuk gerhana bulan penumbra 16-17 September 2016.


**Regulus White Dwarf di sini. Sepertinya aku keranjingan dengan tantangan Lempar Buku Pelajaran itu. Dan ini juga spesial karena pada tanggal 16 September 2016 terjadi gerhana bulan penumbra. Karena itulah judulnya "Penumbra".**

 **Pairing: Mangaquestshipping (GoldxCrystal)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **aku tidak punya Pokemon Special. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir belaka.**

Silver's POV, 16 September 2016, 13.00.

Udara siang itu masih cukup panas walaupun sebenarnya musim panas sudah akan berakhir. Aku hanya berbaring di kamarku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Proteam Omega ditambah dengan tugas sekolah yang diberikan guru fisikaku bulan lalu.

 _Bulan lalu, 16 Agustus 2016._

 _Saat itu, aku, Crystal, dan Gold sedang menunggu guru fisikaku untuk mengeluarkan presentasinya. Bahan yang akan dikeluarkan, menurut folder-folder yang terbuka itu, adalah tentang gerhana bulan. Setelah beberapa lama, sepertinya perjuangan sang guru berakhir._

" _Nah, anak-anak. Ini adalah foto gerhana bulan penumbra yang saya dapatkan kemarin tanggal 23 Maret, dan dibandingkan dengan bulan purnama sebulan sebelumnya. Tugas kalian adalah untuk memotret bulan purnama besok tanggal 18 Agustus untuk dibandingkan dengan gerhana bulan penumbra besok tanggal 17 September,"_

 _Dan setelah itu seorang anak bertanya pada gurunya._

" _Pak, apakah kita akan berkelompok dalam tugas ini?" tanyanya._

" _Tentu saja. 3 orang tiap kelompok, dan sudah kususun sedemikian rupa. Saya akan bacakan dari sekarang," kata sang guru. Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya sampai juga ke giliranku._

" _Gold, Silver, dan Crystal," kata sang guru._

" _Yes! Lagi-lagi aku denganmu, gadis serius! Yes!" seru Gold yang sepertinya sangat senang karena bisa satu kelompok dengan Crystal. Sementara itu aku diam saja. Aku sebenarnya menikmati apapun keputusan sang guru, walau sebenarnya Gold itu agak ..._

 _Ah, sudahlah._

 _Kemudian, 18 Agustus 2016, pukul setengah sembilan malam, aku, Gold, dan Crystal memotret bulan. Dan Gold yang membuatku sedikit runyam saat itu._

" _Hei, gadis serius, kalau kau memotret bulan dengan cara yang sama besok, hasilnya tak akan terlihat," kata Gold. Crystal terlihat hanya memotret bulan secara langsung._

" _Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencuri teleskop dari laboratorium?" tanya Crystal._

" _Ayolah, kita punya orang yang sudah punya teleskop. Aku benar kan, Silver?" tanya Gold sambil menggodaku._

" _Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, kalau kau merusak teleskop itu, ayahku akan membunuhmu," kataku._

" _Silver benar, Gold. Awas sampai kau merusak teleskopnya, kau yang menanggung akibatnya," kata Crystal, mendukungku._

" _Oke, oke, tenang saja, semuanya dalam kendali," kata Gold, berusaha untuk membela dirinya. Lalu aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil teleskop dan memotret bulan dari posisi Gold dan Crystal. Untung saja teleskopku sudah memiliki adapter universal, jadi bisa dipakai untuk memfoto dari telepon Crystal._

 _Dan untungnya, setelah kujaga, Gold berhasil ditenangkan dan kami berhasil mendapatkan foto bulan purnama itu._

Aku menarik napas saat itu, dan berpikir.

'Apa yang akan terjadi saat pengamatan gerhana bulan penumbra besok?'

...

Sore harinya, jam 17, saat itu aku sedang makan sambil membaca beberapa informasi tentang gerhana bulan penumbra ini.

" _Gerhana Bulan Penumbra. Gerhana ini terjadi ketika Matahari, Bumi, dan Bulan berada dalam satu garis lurus, namun posisi Bulan sedikit melenceng keluar dari bayangan inti Bumi, sehingga Bulan hanya tertutupi oleh bayangan tambahan Bumi. Untuk gerhana bulan tanggal 17 September 2016 ini, akan dapat terlihat di Johto, terutama dari Kota Violet dari pukul 01.52 sampai 05.48 saat Bulan terbenam, dan puncaknya akan terjadi pada pukul 03.54. Daerah Bulan yang tertutupi oleh bayangan tambahan Bumi adalah 93,3% cakram Bulan. Dengan cuaca yang cerah, perbedaan terang Bulan seharusnya bisa terlihat,"_

Tiba-tiba ada suara telepon. Aku segera berjalan ke sumber suara itu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" tanyaku.

"Silver, kau di mana?" aku tahu ini suara siapa. Crystal.

"Ya. Aku di rumah. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencoba untuk menelepon Gold, tapi dia tidak tersambung," katanya. Ini membuatku heran, Baru saat ini Crystal khawatir tentang keadaan Gold.

"Tunggu, ada apa dengan Gold?" tanyaku.

"Dia membawa peralatan kita untuk pengamatan nanti malam. Dia hanya memberikan pesan singkat padaku," kata Crystal.

"Seperti apa?"

"Hey, gadis serius, aku sedang _otewe_ ke Violet. Kau tetap di rumah saja," katanya.

"Ya, itu berarti kau seharusnya tenang, Crystal," kataku.

"Tidak bisa," katanya.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi? Mengapa kau tak bisa tenang kalau itu berurusan dengan Gold?" tanyaku.

"Aku takut alat-alatnya rusak atau bagaimana, itu harganya mahal dan aku butuh waktu 2 tahun menabung untuk membeli teleskop itu," katanya. Aku hanya bisa menarik napas.

"Begini, sekarang kau harus memasang pikiran positifmu ke Gold. Dia pasti bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dia bawa. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap ke tempat pengamatan kita di Violet. Kuharap Gold di sana," kataku.

Lalu senyap sementara. Dan akhirnya Crystal hanya berkata "Ya" dan langsung menutup teleponnya. Ya, ini waktunya bersiap-siap. Aku berlari ke kamarku, mengambil tas yang sudah kuisi dengan alat-alat yang kuperlukan, dan satu bola Pokemon kubuka.

"Honchkrow, keluarlah!" dan Honchkrow keluar dari bolanya. Aku langsung naik ke punggungnya.

"Honchkrow, Kota Violet!" seruku, dan kemudian aku terbang dari jendela kamarku, terbang dari rumahku di Hutan Viridian menuju tempat pengamatanku di Kota Violet.

...

Setelah perjalanan beberapa saat, akhirnya aku mendarat tepat di depan rumahnya Crystal. Aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

"Crystal, ini aku, Silver," kataku. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Crystal membukakan pintunya.

"Silver, untungnya kau datang. Aku punya kabar buruk. Masuklah," kata Crystal, lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sampai di ruang tamunya, Crystal langsung membuka laptopnya yang dia sudah taruh di sana. Lalu Itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Prakiraan cuaca.

"Awan rendah sampai ketinggian 2000 meter akan menutupi daerah Johto. Bukan awan hujan untungnya, tapi awan ini bertahan sampai besok siang. Dengan kata lain, tidak akan ada pengamatan," kata Crystal.

"Dan Gold masih belum tahu tentang ini karena dia belum bisa dihubungi?" tanyaku. Crystal mengangguk. Aku langsung mengambil telepon genggamku dan mencoba untuk menelepon Gold. Setelah nomor panggilnya sudah kutekan, aku menunggu sambungan dengannya.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Hanya itu terus selama beberapa detik. Crystal terlihat khawatir. Dan mengejutkannya angin kencang tiba-tiba berembus dari jendela yang terbuka. Itu membuat Crystal lebih khawatir. Aku cepat-cepat menutup jendelanya agar angin yang masuk tidak terlalu banyak.

"Sudah, Gold pati baik-baik saja. Dia itu keras kepala tapi juga kuat," kataku.

"Bukan hanya Gold yang kukhawatirkan, tapi juga alatku dan proyek kita," kata Crystal. Dan tanpa disadari, awan yang menutupi langit Johto berubah, menurut bacaan peta di laptop Crystal. Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali dan langsung memberitahukannya pada Crystal.

"Crystal, apa tanda awan hitam di layar laptopmu itu?" tanyaku. Lalu Crystal juga melihatnya, dan pada saat itu juga, mata Crystal terbuka lebar dan dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Cu ... cu ... cumulonimbus ..." Lalu satu hal yang mengagetkanku muncul.

"Silver! Kita harus mencari Gold, sekarang!" serunya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri tentang bahaya terbang dengan awan itu _kan_?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting alatku selamat dan aku bisa menendang Gold nanti!" serunya, dan dia langsung berlari dan mengambil mantelnya, dan bersiap untuk terbang.

"Tunggu, kau ingin terbang pakai apa? Hunchkrow-ku? Dia tidak mau terbang di cuaca seperti ini," kataku.

"Tapi ini masih belum hujan," kata Crystal, dan tiba-tiba, hujan langsung turun dengan deras tanpa peringatan. Dan langsung berubah menjadi badai dengan angin dan petirnya yang mencekam.

Crystal yang sepertinya menyerah hanya bisa terdiam, lalu akhirnya dia memilih berjalan perlahan ke kamarnya. Aku tahu itu karena dia menutup suatu kamar dengan sangat keras dan itu pasti kamarnya, karena hanya sedikit orang cerdas yang akan menutup pintu itu sekeras mungkin kalau itu bukan pintu kamarnya.

Aku memilih untuk melihat citra satelit wilayah Johto yang sepertinya semakin gelap. Aplikasi yang dipakai Crystal ini sebenarnya adalah aplikasi pelacak para pemegang Pokedex. Kami semua diberikan gelang ber-GPS untuk mendeteksi posisi kami, jadi saat salah satu dari kami menghilang, yang lain bisa mencarinya.

Titikku dan Crystal sangat dekat. Aku tak perlu bertanya mengapa. Ada titik yang lain di Kanto. 4 titik yang berdekatan di sebuah titik di Kota Pallet. Yang kuherankan adalah sebuah titik yang berada di Gunung Silver. Dan titik itu berwarna emas.

Titikku berwarna perak, titiknya Crystal berwarna biru tua, dan titiknya Gold berwarna emas. Dan titik itu berada di Gunung Silver, tepatnya, di puncaknya. Itu berarti aku sudah memiliki kesimpulan.

Gold ada di sana. Di puncak Gunung Silver. Tapi dengan badai yang ada di sini dan komunikasi kami dengan Gold yang terputus, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku memilih untuk melihat citra satelitnya saja. Entah sampai kapan.

...

Gold's POV, puncak Gunung Silver, 19.00.

"Ah, telepon sialan! Mengapa aku lupa bawa _powerbank_? Bateraiku jadi habis dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kataku sambil berbaring di kasur lipatku, di dalam tendaku, di puncak Gunung Silver, sendirian. Karena bateraiku habis, aku tak sempat memanggil mereka, juga tak sempat memberi tahu mereka bahwa ada badai di Johto, karena itu seharusnya pengamatannya pindah ke Gunung Silver, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak akan tahu.

"ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU, TELEPON GENGGAM SIALAN!" seruku. Dan aku berbaring lagi.

Beruntungnya di Gunung Silver cuacanya cenderung cerah di arah yang bukan Johto, tapi sempat aku memikirkan perbedaan besar antara cerah dan hujan. Karena ini masih jam tujuh malam, lebih baik aku istirahat. Aku sudah mengatur jam alarm untuk berbunyi tengah malam nanti.

Aneh, aku tidak membawa _powerbank_ tapi membawa jammdengan alarm seperti jam lama itu. Aneh. Pikirku sambil tersenyum sebelum tidur.

...

Tengah malam. Suara alarm dari jam yang kubawa membangunkanku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat waktu sekarang. Dan tepat saja, tengah malam. Aku langsung berbangun dan membuka pintu tendaku, melihat langit yang cerah terpandang di mana-mana, bahkan di daerah langit Johto yang tadinya agak tertutup sekarang juga cerah.

Aku membuka telepon genggamku, mungkin saja sekarang menyala. Setelah kutekan tombol untuk menyalakan telepon genggamku, keajaiban terjadi. Telepon genggamku menyala, dan dalam keadaan baterai penuh. Aku langsung mencoba untuk menghubungi Crystal.

Setelah aku menekan nomor teleponnya, aku menunggu.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Masih terdiam.

Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Lebih baik aku menulis pesan singkat saja.

"Crystal, ini Gold. Maaf membuatku khawatir. Aku sekarang ada di puncak Gunung Silver. Alat-alatnya aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mendapatkan foto bulan itu. Walaupun nanti sepertinya tidak sempurna karena aku masih belum mahir menggunakan teleskop, tapi doakan aku sukses,"

Setelah kukirim, hanya satu hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Mendapatkan foto gerhana bulan penumbra itu.

Aku mengeluarkan semua alat yang ada. Tripod, kotak dengan peralatan kecil di dalamnya, sebuah benda dengan banyak putarannya, dan teleskop itu sendiri.

Oke, aku pernah melihat Crystal mengutak-atik teleskopnya sendiri. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merusaknya, Crys.

Tripod, sudah terpasang, dan kupanjangkan kakinya sedikit. Lalu benda putar ini. Crystal mengatakan kalau ini namanya _mounting_ , gunanya untuk mengarahkan teleskop ke arah yang dikehendaki. Lalu aku ingat dengan satu benda berat di kotak.

 _Counter weight_. Berguna untuk melawan beratnya teleskop. Kupasang di bagian bawah _mounting_. Sekarang, aku butuh koordinat tempat ini, puncak Gunung Silver. Mengapa aku perlu? Crystal berkata kalau kita tahu koordinat suatu tempat, pemutar _mounting_ yang pertama akan diarahkan miring sesuai lintangnya.

Oke, aku ada di lintang utara, aku tahu itu, tinggal berapa miring aku dari khatulistiwa. Ya, _mounting_ yang kupakai adalah _mounting_ ekuatorial, yang posisinya berbasis ekuator. Aku melihat GPS yang untungnya kubawa, dan hasilnya, 35 derajat lintang utara. Kuputar _mounting_ -nya sehingga _counter weight_ -nya mengarah ke utara, dan kumiringkan 35 derajat. Oke, bagian pertama selesai.

Waktunya memasang teleskopnya. Ada cincin penahan yang berfungsi untuk menyambung teleskop dengan _mounting_. Aku harus pastikan posisinya seimbang agar mudah kukendalikan. Oke, sepertinya sudah. Lalu ada dua benda benda seperti selang, kata Crystal, itu bernama sekrup gerak lambat, berfungsi untuk membuat teleskop bisa berputar lembut. Kupasang di bagian _mounting_.

Aku melihat masih ada beberapa benda di dalam kotak. Ada _flip mirror_ dan lensa okulernya. _Flip mirror_ berisi prisma yang berguna untuk memantulkan cahaya ke okulernya. Lalu ada benda seperti teleskop tapi lebih kecil. Kata Crystal, itu namanya _finderscope_ atau teleskop pencari. Ukurannya memang kecil, tapi penting untuk mencari obyek sebelum memakai teleskop utama. Kupasang semuanya dengan hati-hati.

Selesai! Teleskop sudah terpasang. Tapi, ada 2 benda yang masih ada dalam kotak. Sebuah kamera dan satu lagi benda yang aku jarang lihat. Tapi aku ingat kalau Crystal memasang benda itu sebelum memasang kameranya. Mungkin inilah yang bernama adapter. Penyambung teleskop dan kamera.

Crystal ingin memfotonya, jadi itu rencananya, pikirku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku memasang adapter, lalu kameranya. Dan aku siap untuk mengamat.

Oke, sekarang jam 00.30, masih satu setengah jam lagi. Jadi, aku akan mencoba untuk memotret obyek lain kali ini. Aku pernah mendengar Crystal ingin memotret Nebula Orion, tapi aku tak tahu nebula itu di mana. Tapi kalau Orion aku tahu. Aku segera mencari Orion di langit, dan untungnya sekarang sudah terlihat. Kata Crystal, nebulanya ada di bagian kanan dari sabuk Orion, dan aku mencoba untuk melihat nebula itu.

Dan saat aku berhasil menemukannya, aku agak bingung dengan betapa redupnya nebula itu, padahal kata Crystal, itu adalah nebula terterang. Saking bingungnya sampai aku tak sadar aku memencet tombol potret kameranya terlalu lama. Saat aku sadar, yang kulihat di kameranya justru …

"Indahnya …" kataku. Dan inilah saatnya untuk memotret bulan. Aku mengatur posisinya, dan setelah aku menemukan bulannya, aku memotret bulannya, dan melihat hasilnya.

Setelah aku puas melihat bulannya, waktunya istirahat karena aku masih punya 2 jam sebelum puncak gerhana.

…

Crystal's POV, 17 September 2016, puncak gerhana.

"Uh, jam 4 pagi ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat telepon genggamku setelah kumatikan alarmnya. Setelah itu, aku melihat ada dua pesan. Satu pesan teks biasa, dan satu pesan gambar. Aku membuka pesan teksnya terlebih dahulu. Dan ternyata itu dari—

Gold …

" _Crystal, ini Gold. Maaf membuatku khawatir. Aku sekarang ada di puncak Gunung Silver. Alat-alatnya aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mendapatkan foto bulan itu. Walaupun nanti sepertinya tidak sempurna karena aku masih belum mahir menggunakan teleskop, tapi doakan aku sukses,"_

Lalu aku membuka pesan gambarnya.

"Hai, Crys, kuharap kau bangun lebih cepat, ini foto puncak gerhana penumbranya. Alatnya aman, tenang saja," lalu gambar bulan yang agak redup muncul.

Benar, benar, benar, inilah gerhana bulan penumbra yang aku inginkan, pikirku. Aku ingin menangis karena tahu Gold berhasil memotret bulannya, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan. Meneleponnya.

"Gold, kau di sana?"

"Hei, Crystal! Coba tebak, aku berhasol memotret gerhana puncaknya tepat waktu, ternyata benar, bulannya menjadi lebih redup," kata Gold dari telepon. Aku tak bias menahan tetesan air mata yang satu persatu jatuh.

"Gold …"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih telah menyukseskan misi kita," kataku, sambil menangis bahagia.

"Kau pikir kita akan gagal? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu akan ada badai, tapi bateraiku habis saat aku di perjalanan untuk memberitahumu, pada akhirnya aku pergi sendiri ke Gunung Silver. Da—"

"Gold, cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu," kataku.

"Oke, Crys! Akan kurapikan barang-barangnya dan akan langsung pulang, sementara itu, lihatlah bulan. Masih gerhana," kata Gold.

"Ya, Gold. Sampai nanti," lalu kumatikan teleponnya, dan melihat bulan yang sedikit redup, seperti yang dikatakan Gold. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Bulan.

"Terima kasih, Gold …"

…

Neutral POV, 19 September 2016, di kelas.

" … jadi Gold pergi ke Gunung Silver untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik dari gerhana dan foto yang Gold dapat adalah ini," kata Crystal, lalu gambar bulannya muncul. Bulan yang satu bagian lebih redup daripada yang lain.

"Dan ini adalah foto Bulan sebelum gerhana," kata Gold. Bulan yang kali ini lebih terang daripada sebelumnya.

Silver mengangguk. Sepertinya dia berpikir bahwa presentasi yang mereka bawakan sukses. Sukses, karena hanya mereka yang berhasil memotret gerhana penumbra itu.

"Luar biasa, berikan tepuk tangan untuk kelompok ini, anak-anak," kata sang guru, dan semua murid di dalam kelas bertepuk tangan. Dan bel berbunyi lagi, tanda waktunya pulang.

"Nah, waktunya pulang, anak-anak. Dan ingat, aka nada acara Malam Pengamatan Bulan Internasional besok tanggal 8 Oktober. Posternya harap dibuat sekreatif mungkin. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan," kata sang guru. Dan kelas berakhir.

…

"Kerja yang bagus, Gold," kata Silver.

"Terima kasih, Silver," kata Gold.

"Kau pahlawan kami," kata Crystal. Gold terkekeh.

'Juga pahlawanku …' pikir Crystal.

 **Selesai**

 **Jadi, gerhana bulan penumbra. Benar-benar terjadi tanggal 16-17 September saat dini hari. CORETdansayangnyadiYogyakartamendungjaditakbisalihatgerhananyaCORET**

 **Aku mendapatkan beritanya dari situs-situs astronomi seperti infoastronomidotorg dan langitselatandotcom, memakai perangkat lunak Linspektor dan Stellarium untuk visualisasi dan waktu terjadinya gerhana, dan penjelasan tentang teleskop saat aku berkumpul di komunitas astronomi CORETdimanaakuinginmengamatbulantapigagalCORET**

 **Semoga dengan ini, para pembaca paham tentang gerhana bulan penumbra dan teleskop secara umum. Jika ada yang salah, mohon dimaafkan. Kripik jaran *dilaser* kritik dan saran siap kuterima.**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
